


Shake on it

by Keenir



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Custer has one more surprise for Sacagawea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake on it

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** George Armstrong Custer, Sacajawea.  
>  _mention made of:_ Elizabeth Custer nee Bacon, Monahsetah the daughter of chief Little Rock of the Cheyenne, Lewis and Clark.
> 
>  **Set:** After the Battle, before the return to NY.  
>  **Summary:** **Reference:** "Squaring Custer's Triangle" in the 'Wild West' magazine.

**Location: Smithsonian basement:**

Everyone was arrayed in two lines and walking in opposite directions - Lawrence's idea, saying sports teams did it so everyone could say hi.

And so, after she and Amelia Earheart said their goodbyes, Sacajawea saw who was next in line, and stifled a silent groan when she recognized him: the man she'd been trapped in that crate with.

General Custer started to extend his hand to her, then hesitated. "You won't catch anything, will you?" he asked her.

A little surprised he wasn't asking it the other way around, Sacajawea shook her head.

"Good," he said, and grabbed her hand.

"You...you fought well, General," she said. _If I had lacked diplomacy, I would've killed Lewis and Clark years ago._

"Libbie would've liked you," Custer said as he shook her hand. "So would Monahsetah."

Sacajawea paused. _Wait. You couldn't pronounce_ my _name, but you can pronounce..._ "I'm sure we'd get along well."

"Definately," and raised his shaking hand to tip his hat just a bit. "Well, adios little lady."


End file.
